O Chuveiro Amaldiçoado
by Gabi Black Potter
Summary: Cuidado ao desligar o chuveiro...


**O Chuveiro Amaldiçoado**

Férias de verão, tudo tranqüilo, tudo absolutamente tranqüilo, uma tranqüilidade até monótona. O sol já estava se pondo naquela calmaria toda até que...

- Tiago Potter!!! Você tem cinco minutos pra sair desse banheiro!

Dentro do banheiro Tiago cantarolava despreocupadamente.

-_Smack That, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that till you get sore, smack that, ooooh…_

Até que…

-TIAGO!!!

- O que é dessa vez Lílian?

- Eu quero tomar meu banho.

- Eu já estou acabando o meu.

- Você disse isso há meia hora.

- Na verdade foi há vinte e nove minutos.

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina catando coquinho na ladeira.

- Eu vou depois que terminar de me arrumar.

- Ô mãe!!!

Gina estava fazendo o jantar escutando música quando ouviu o berro de sua filha caçula.

- O que houve Lil?

- O Tiago tomou posse do banheiro de novo. – gritou a caçula do andar de cima.

Gina soltou um suspiro do tipo "lá vamos nós de novo", desligou o fogão para não queimar a comida e começou a subir a escada, nisso seu marido Harry entra na sala.

- Oi querida.

- Ah, que bom que você chegou Harry, pode por favor tirar seu filho mais velho do banheiro, ao que parece ele voltou a monopolizar o local.

-Está bem – disse Harry com um sorriso divertido. Subiu e se deparou com sua filha mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo, ao ver o pai a menina pareceu se acalmar.

- Pai pode, por favor, tirar ele de lá, faz quase uma hora que ele entrou.

Harry bateu na porta.

- Não enche Lílian.

- Não, não é a Lílian, é o seu pai, você tem um minuto pra sair do banheiro, contando a partir de agora.

Ouviu-se o barulho do chuveiro desligando e após alguns segundos Tiago saiu todo molhado e enrolado na toalha, fuzilou a irmã com os olhos.

- Pronto pode tomar esse bendito banho.

A ruiva entrou toda sorridente. Harry também estava doido para tomar seu banho, ele não precisava se preocupar com o fato de o banheiro estar ocupado pois no quarto em que dormia com Gina eles tinham seu próprio banheiro.

Lílian estava terminando de se banhar quando seu irmão, Alvo, começou a bater na porta pois queria usar o banheiro, ela desligou o chuveiro e começou a tirar o excesso de água do cabelo quando notou que o chuveiro não tinha parado de fazer barulho,virou-se no Box e percebeu que estava começando a cair água com o chuveiro desligado, mas a água estava fervendo de quente, a ruivinha mais que depressa saiu do Box e se enrolou na toalha, o chuveiro começou a tremer, desesperada ela começou a gritar.

-Paaaai!!! Paaaaiii!!!

Gina estava no corredor e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Lil, o que foi minha filha?

- Mãe o chuveiro está louco.

- Saí daí antes que...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase uma fumaça branca e possivelmente quente saiu do chuveiro como a fumaça de uma panela de pressão, Lílian começou a gritar e Gina deu um berro.

- Lílian saia daí. – Falou puxando a filha para fora do banheiro. – HARRY!!!

Ao ouvir o grito da esposa, Harry saiu correndo do chuveiro, se enrolou na toalha e foi abrir a porta. Para ajudar a mesma emperrou e ele quase arrancou ela das dobradiças. Ao chegar no corredor se deparou com uma Lílian pálida, uma Gina vermelha de raiva, um Alvo surpreso e um Tiago que não sabia se ria ou se encolhia-se diante da fúria da mãe.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que raios está acontecendo aqui?

Gina foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- O Tiago enfeitiçou a caixa de energia para que quando a Lil desligasse o chuveiro ele começasse a dar problema.

Harry se voltou para o filho mais velho que já tinha conseguido parar de rir.

- Em minha defesa pai eu digo que foi só uma brincadeira, o feitiço que eu lancei era apenas para o chuveiro ligar sozinho pra assustar a Lil, eu não sabia que ele iria pifar.

- Bom de qualquer modo você agiu mal e vai ficar duas semanas de castigo, só não vou deixar você ficar um mês porque a maioria do acidente se deve ao fato de esse chuveiro já ser um pouco velho demais, enquanto isso vocês três vão usar o banheiro do nosso quarto. – Falou apontando para si mesmo e para Gina, depois apontou para o filho mais velho. – E quanto a você mocinho, vai ter apenas dez minutos de banho contados durante o seu castigo, assim vamos ver se você se torna alguém mais ecológico em relação a água.

O garoto não contestou a decisão do pai, pois de qualquer forma a punição fora merecida, mas ele não pode deixar de pensar que a cara de sua irmã tinha sido hilária.


End file.
